The demon hunter and the girl with the wolf eyes
by Wolfie231
Summary: What if one day your mom hairs a half demon to keep a eye on you with out you knowing and to fine out you have a price on your soul and to make matters worst your friends and family are being targeted because of you what you will do give up or fight
1. Chapter one  The girl with the wolf eyes

The demon hunter and a girl with wolf eyes

What if one day your mom hires a half demon to keep an eye on you with out you knowing and to find out you have a price on your soul and to make matters worse your friends and family are being targeted because of you what will you do just give up or fight and kick the ass of the guy that put the price on you with the help of a half demon mercenary that you don't trust at first

This is my first devil may cry fanfiction pleases go easy on the reviews  
I don't own DMC characters it own by capcom  
P.s it will take some time for me to update because I don't have Internet. And the Ch is going to be a little long  
Amber  
18, green eyes, 5 feet, short brown hair  
Zylo  
19, light blue eyes, 5feet 8in, and brown hair  
Katt  
17, green eyes, 5feet 2in, shoulder length red hair  
Dane  
18,blue/green eyes, 6feet 5in, red hair  
Terry  
18, blue eyes, 5feet 5in,short brown hair  
Lily  
17, green, 5feet 2in, short black hair  
"Taking" 'thinking' "[writer notes] {prson view, flash backs, described characters and some time scenes}"

Chapter one  
The girl with the wolf eyes

It was a normal day for me as I ride the bus to school as the kids talked and yelled one of them is my little sister Mary. It was raining like it has been for the last three days but this day the rain was dark and cold not just to the touch but it made me feel so cold inside. As I stared out the window at the rain {today my eyes where a light blue} then I heard a familiar voice calling to me. I looked up to see a boy who looks the same age {he has dark brown hair he had a tan but pail skin his voice was sweet but so cold his eyes are a light blue but so cold like he can see through your soul} he said, "morning" as he sat next to me. Then I said, "oh hi Zylo" with a sigh Zylo asks, "whats wrong?" as he looks at me then he said, it's the rain isn't it?" as he looks out the window as the rain hits it. Then he lets out a sigh and turns to me and asks, "so how is your outfit coming?" I turn to face him in a sweet sad voice I said, "it is coming...but it still dose not look good." Then I looked at my bag where my sketchbook is. Still looking at my bag and then I said in a soft voice, "it looks like we are at school", as I grab something out of my bag it was a little black choker with a small gem on it. As we got off the bus I was trying to get the little black choker on but was having a little trouble nearly dropping my bag on my foot twice. Zylo sighs then puts his hand on my shoulder and asks me, "are you having some trouble? Do you want some help?" I look at him and nodded so I handed him the choker then turned my back to him as he tied it on me then he asks me, "are you feeling ok?" As I turn to face him and then I said, "I am okay." Then my sister bumps me into Zylo as she walks away giggling with her friends. We look into each others eyes then we look away. "Mary that's not funny", as I yelled at her as she walks a little faster, "I am going to get back at you for this." As I turn to look at Zylo I said, "sorry for that" with a sigh as we are walking into the hallway.  
"I better get to class", as I star running towards my art class waving and looking back to Zylo then I ran straight into a door falling back words to the ground. Zylo looks away saying, "ow..."as he ran to see if I was ok. Next thing I see were my friends Katt, Dane, Terry and Lily as they look to see what they hit. They see me on the ground Dane, Terry, Lily and Katt said, "Amber we're so sorry." I said, "I am fine just a little dizzy but ok, can I get some help up?" As they help me up I fell back words a little bit. Well I better get to my class as I enter my class room I sat down in my seat and the teacher took roll call. As I stared out the window at the rain I heard Amber... Amber...AMBER...Wolfie then I turn to see Ms. Penna looking at me she sighed and asks me, "whats wrong I been calling your name for a minute now?" "It is nothing", I told her "ok" she said. Then she started telling everyone what we are going to draw today, it is a self-portrait. Ten minutes after I was still looking out the widow at the rain then my cell started to vibrate so I turned it off. Ms. Penna asks me if I can run to the print room I said, "ok" so I left the room when I opened the door I hit Zylo. So I looked to see if he is ok. "I am so sorry" I said to him leaning down to see if he is ok. "I am fine, now I know how you felt this morning", he said rubbing his head. "What are you doing when you hit me with the door?" he asks. "I am just seeing whom in their right mind would text me at school and going to the printing room for Penna I told him. Then I look at my cell "that's strange" I said, then I said in a somewhat of a loud voice "what the hell?" Zylo leans over and asks, "whats wrong?" "It is nothing", I told him we got to the print room and got what I needed to get. "Well we better get back to class now" I said as I walk with a small stack of paper. I got to the class room door and got hit with it and fell to the floor and the paper landed on me I look up to see what moron hit me with the door this time. There was a tall man with a red trench coat and white hair and blue eyes. I look up at him something gave me the creeps he sticks his hand out to help me up but I got up on my own and started to pick up all the paper he helped a little. Then he said, "sorry for hitting you with the door" I look at him and said, "well it not the first time today that happen its ok I better get back to class." As I enter the room I gave Penna the paper and took my seat and looked out the window and sighed. 20 minutes later the bell rang I picked up all my stuff and left. [I don't want to go through all of the classes so I will tell you the class names now 1: art 3, 2: writing, 3: math, 4: P.E, then lunch 5: pottery/ceramics, 6: civics, 7: science, each is 45 min and 5 min to get from one class to the other] It was lunchtime I went to the science hall because that's where my friends and I hang out at because there are not many people there at that lunch. As I sat down I told Zylo and the others what happened then I asked, "why do I keep getting hit with a door? It is pissing me off." the group just laughed at me for a little and I laughed with them then they asks me, "what did the guy look like?" so I told them. Then we just talked about how many times I was hit with a door or stepped on I sighed. "Its not right it was like I was invisible or something well i will see you guys later" I said I got up and headed to class.  
It was the end of the school day as I got on the bus I thought I saw the guy in the red trench coat but no one was there. The bus ride was short when I got home{the house did not look big but it was and it was about 5 miles outside of town} I got a call form Zylo if I wanted to hang out. I asked my mom she said, "ok." He said he will be at our meeting spot in 10 minutes. I said good-bye to mom and left for the meeting spot. It was an old tree with black berries growing around it and a small stream. There was only one way to the tree. You had to jump on some rocks but they were slippery rocks. Next you have to get to the thickest part of the black berries and lift it up because It only looks thick. And you where there It was a nice place there was a table and the tree gave plenty of shade and I was in my yard so I hung some nice little flowers from the tree branches and plainted some other plaints. As I wait I climbed the tree to see if Zylo was coming it was getting dark out and there was no sign of him. Then I saw a dark figure coming this way but I cloud not see if it was Zylo or not. Then I heard my name from below I look there he was but if he's here then who is over there. Then I grab him and drag him up to show him that strange figure. That was coming this way I told Zylo to keep an eye on it and I will see if I have my binoculars ok. He just nodded I jump down to see the guy in the red trench coat this time he had a guitar Case. I look at him then he asks if I am Amber. I said in a deep voice who wants to know, as I look ready for a fight. He just laughed at me I ask what's so funny in the same voice. Then I heard Zylo call me I look at him then jump up to the first branch and grab it. The strange figure was in site it did not look human. I ask Zylo do you smell blood and he said yes we were down wind of that thing. Zylo looked at me and said, "get in your house and I will get its attention because it was to close to sneak out of there." I look at him and said, "no" then he cut me off and said, "I am faster then you and you can get help if it came down to it" I just looked at him and said, "fine." I jumped down and saw the guy was still there then I looked up to Zylo then to the guy and asks what dose he want. Then he told me to get my friend and me as far way as I can I looked at him and said "ok". So I grabbed Zylo and told him "we got to leave now" he just look at me and nod as we where getting down I slip and landed on he sorry for that I said then to see that he was knock out. Then the guy in the red trench coat saw Zylo. I told him to help me drag him to my house with the help of the guy where almost there. Then he looks at me and said, "I told you to get him and run I did not mean to knock him out." it was an accident ok" I said. Then that thing was in front of us and growled "go away she is mine." Then he handed me Zylo and told me to close my eyes this is R-rated so I looked away I heard a cry of pain and looked at the thing that attack us and then I saw blood spraying all over from it and a lot got on me. I just glared at him because of the blood that got on me. Then he help me get Zylo into my house as soon as I enter I saw a knife in the door fame then I looked at my mom and said "what the hell mom" she looked at me and said "sorry I thought you where someone else" then she notices that I was covered in blood she asks me "what happened?" then I said, "why don't you ask this guy as I point at the guy in the red trench coat" as he enters the door. Then she said, "oh hello how have you been lately so what happened?" I looked at my mom and at him, then i ask, "you two know each other? You can answer later I need to get this demon blood off," as I walk away both of them had a wait what look on their face. "so did you tell her about demon" my mom ask the guy in red he look at her and said "no".

so what do you think please go easy on the reviews I am new at the hole fanfiction thing fan-art i can do but i am not sure with this yet


	2. Chapter two The Truth

Ch.2  
The Truth

"Taking" 'thinking' "demon talking"'demon thinking' [writer notes] {person view described characters and some time scenes}Ch.2  
The Truth

[I will try to post so fan-art for this fanfiction on a another site]

{Amber view}  
I tried to get the demon blood off but the smell was still there. A deep hissing/growling sounded from the other side of the door so I walk up to the door and open it slightly to see what was making the noise. It was a small fox like creature with a dragon-like shape to its' head and its' ears were longer than a fox's but still retained the shape. The body size was that of a small tiger but with brown fur all over it's body and bat-like wings with a dragon-like tail that had a tuft of fur on it and at the end almost like the end of a paint brush. It also had dragon claws/paw hands that have green gold colored scales up to its' elbow and it's back paws are fox-like with claws that were a darker shade of gold, and on it's belly it has light green gold colored scales like a dragon. A dark aura surrounded to make the beast seem as though it were tougher that it was.  
"Calm down, it's just me. I know I must smell like a demon sorry to worry you, can you help me out here? This stuff is not coming off easy and I still smell like demon blood." she asked. She stopped hissing at me and came into the bathroom. She grabbed a cloth and poured some strange liquid onto it before rubbing my back with it. I heard a sizzling sound and then it started to burn. I turned my head and hiss, "That burns! What the hell is that it is fucking burning?" I saw an empty bottle of holy water on the ground and sighed. "You could've told me that you where going to do that. Did you not think that holy water plus demon blood equals a burning feeling to the area where the blood is?" I ask heatedly. She just smiles at me.  
"Mia can you get me that book that I bound with dragon hide, two bottles of holy water, a tub, and a change of clothes?" Mia just nodded and as she was leaving I said, "We have company so you should hide your true form. Okay?" She glanced at me and nodded. In a flash of smoke and light, she turned into a fox-like cat with a pair of fox ears and tail and a cat-like body that had the same fur color. I turned to her and said show off. She left the room as I went back to wiping the demon blood off with the cloth soaked in holy water. It was working to get the smell off but hurt like a bitch. I started to yell in pain and scream profanities that would put a sailor to shame.

{Dante's view}  
"So Lisa how have you been?" I ask as I laid Amber's friend on the couch and made sure that there were no serious injuries or anything broken.  
"I've been good so how have you be-" she was cut off by screaming from the other side of the house.  
I grabbed ebony and asked, "Was that another demon?"  
Lisa turned to me and said, "That's amber using holy water to clean the demon blood off of her clothes. It must have gotten on her." I just stare at her and raise an eyebrow. "That's the only way to get the smell of demon blood off and not wash them ten times. Otherwise it might attract some unwanted guests and such things since she is a rare type of demon with special powers that other demons will go after. That's why I called you here to keep an eye on her until her power comes in. Her powers should have come at the age of seven but something happened." she explained.

{Flashback: Lisa's view}  
It was 11 years ago when a demon attacked her. She was badly hurt and I had managed to kill the demon but some of its' blood got on her and into her blood stream. The blood of the demon was poisonous therefore causing severe pain and nightmares that will slowly kill its victims. She got a high fever and an expression of pain but when I tried to help her, nothing worked and it only worsened. So I took her to the one place I knew could help. I had my mom look after Mary as I left with Amber to go to a fox-dragon hidden springs to ask for help from the priestess there. The place was in the north in a larger forest named Foggy Woods or the Devil's forest.  
The spring is a safe place for peaceful demons and other things. However, it was a long ways away and took about a week to reach it, driving most of the way. When we got there I had to stop because of a heavy fog that was to keep things out that were not wanted. There was also a spell that made it seem as though nothing was there and time moved slower. An invitation or a special pendent was the only way into the springs and I had forgotten mine but luckily Amber had one that was a gift from an old friend of mine.  
When I got past the fog, I went straight to the spring that was in a cathedral-like building. Three guards in black cloaks with the hoods up and carrying a sword and staff awaited me at the door. I asked if I could see the priestess as they took one look at Amber before one left to get her. The other of the two took me and Amber into the building without a word and lead us to a room with a fountainous spring in the middle of the room.*1 The fountain was of a priestess with a fox demon on the left, the dragon on the right that wrapped around her was a fox-dragon, and at the base were little animals such as wolves, birds, and other various demons. The priestess arrived quickly and asked me why I had come so I explained to her what happened and asked for help. She said anything for an old friend then took off her hood and mouth cover.*2  
I noticed it was my old friend Rin. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. So can you help Amber?" I asked.  
"Yes but there are complications." she said calmly.  
"What are they?" I questioned.  
"I can tell that she a half breed so this will cause her powers to not fully come in until later. When they do, she will be a demon magnet so I will need to send someone to guard and help her when they come in. As well as some gifts to help her." The gifts were a few books about demons, plants, magic, demonic items. One particular book contained a spell in it that would tell her anything in a book she owns or anything she learned that can be a weapon.*3  
"That's fine but I am not telling her about the whole half-demon situation until her powers come in." I told Rin. She nodded and took Amber from me, giving her a potion before putting her in the spring. She recited a spell that caused a glowing from Amber that made the water in the fountain glow too.  
I turned to Rin and said, "I know I have been gone for some time but I do know that is not normal."  
She looks at me and says, "No it's not. It looks as though some of her power has already come in but there's a lot more waiting to come out. That is a very rare occurence." I just nodded, already knowing that was true. Rin asked me, "You do know that if the elders find out you have a child with that much power, they're going to mate her to someone they choose?"  
''That's if you tell them and the reason I left all those years ago."  
She nodded, saying, "I won't tell. I just hope you know that she will go looking for a mate sooner or later."  
"I know. I just hope it's not to some one that just wants her for her powers." I replied, worried.

{End of flashback and back to Dante's view}

I stare at Lisa and blink at her for a couple seconds before yelling, "Are you crazy? She has no training to fight, no knowledge of how to protect herself from attack like the one that just happened, and you're telling me Amber's a half demon?"  
She just smiles at me and says, "And that is why I called you. I'm surprised that Sparda did not tell you, he knew about it. And by the way, you should get ready for a death hug and an ear full. She thought you where dead along with your mother and me telling her that you died too might not have been called for. I know I'm going to get a ear full for that too ." I stare at her like she's crazy, which I know she's not but come on, not telling Amber I'm alive and kicking? I can understand not telling the whole demon thing and wanting her to have a normal life and all but come on. Saying I'm dead is not cool and damnit dad why didn't you tell me that a friend of mine was a half breed?  
"You told her I was dead. do I look dead to you?" he asked as Lisa sighed.  
"No but if she thought you were alive, she would go out looking for you and I didn't need her going out there and getting killed." I knew then that what she did was right. Amber was that type of person that tried to help even when all hope was lost. I sighed. That was what I liked about her. She never gives up and she is too kind, almost to a fault. Her judgment of people and other things was exceptional as well. "So how have you been?" I asked politely.  
Lisa just smiles at me and says, "I've been good and you?"  
"I've been good. Thinking about opening up a shop to hunt demons and things." I replied. God I hate small talk it's so boring. I sat down on a chair and kicked my feet onto the table.  
"Get your feet off my table." She ordered.  
I did as I was told and asked, "So is there any thing to eat around here?"  
"There's some pizza in the fridge or you can help yourself to whatever else is in there." she said, pointing to the kitchen. I got up and headed over to it. The kitchen was big but not huge, with nice counter space, an island, and some nice bay windows. Once there, I got myself some pizza and looked out the kitchen window. I saw that a lot hadn't changed over the years so I smiled. Even Amber only changed a little bit, her height the least of all. Man is she short still… but I bet she's still the same little spit fire she always was. I smirk remembering that when I ticked her off and she thought it was Virgil. That was funny seeing Virgil with green hair. I'm surprised he didn't kill her for that but instead she got him to help her get me back for setting her plants on fire oh and did I ever pay. A week with blue hair. Naturally it was Virgil's idea. I left the kitchen and walk back to where Lisa was and began to talk about what's going on, out of ear shot of Amber's friend. He did not need to know what they were talking about.

{Some distant place}  
Some where very far, far away, in a dark old castle on a island.*4  
**"What do you mean my scout is dead?"** something yelled in rage.  
** "I am sorry my lord but it appears that something or someone killed it before it could get a good view of her."** a little wolf kit*5 said in fear.  
** "I want to see what it was before it was killed. I wish to see my prize and if she is really is worth it or not."** it bellowed. The little wolfkit did as he was told so as not to anger his overlord/master, leaving the room to get what his master asked for. The room was big and when you entered, you can see a large throne on a platform with metal rings on it to chain beings to it.*6 **"I hope you're right about that kit power or it will be most costly to you."** he growled.  
"Oh it will be my lord. Fox-dragons are most rare and their power most fascinating. Just having one will give your stats in the demon world a boost Kryptos, my lord." said a figure from the shadows, moving to face lord Kryptos. It looked at him with no fear but great respect and dignity.  
**"You should hope so or I will enjoy causing you pain and suffering like that of what I am known for Shaun."** Kryptos said in a voice that would make anyone cry or pass out in fear but Shaun seems unphased by it. It would appear that he had no fear for Kryptos or is simply just foolish. **'I know he a fool but he has not lied to me yet and he has been some help with this.'** Kryptos thought to himself but he was soon snapped out of these thoughts when the door to the room opened to reveal the wolf kit. When the wolfkit came in, he was pushing a cart that had the remains of the desecrated demon. At the middle of the room, the wolfkit was joined by more wolfkits who started to do a ritual to show what the demon saw before dying, a special spell Kryptos had ingrained in all his minions as a precaution. Like watching a movie, images of before the demon's death played in front of him.  
He skipped most of the day, just watching when he had put it through certain places without getting caught. One of the places showed it going into an all girl bath house. 'Kryptos might be evil and have power but he still a perv.' Shaun thought, trying to look away from the images and failing miserably. Some of the male wolfkit had blood running out their nose and down their face. **'That demon got some really good views and was skilled at what it did. What a shame it was dead. Oh well, I'm just going to have to find another one.'** Kryptos thought as he wiped the blood from his face and snout. Then it showed the last thing it saw, a man in red with his face hardly visible. Then Kryptos saw Amber. **'She is the kit Shaun spoke of. She looks like a normal human.'** he thought to himself. **"Stop it and zoom in on the girl."** he ordered. They did just that. **'Hmmmm... She's not that bad and those eyes can't belong to a human. I guess Shaun spoke of the truth.'** Kryptos just smiled at the thought of the prize being his. 'So that's what Amber looks like. Good. Soon Kryptos will see the power of the fox-dragon mwuahahahahahah...' Shaun thought to himself, smiling as he announced his leave and left the same why he came in.

*1{think of dmc 4 the great hall of the castle level}  
*2{she was wearing something close to what the guards were wearing but not all black}  
*3{think of Zexion's lexicon}  
*4{yes I am just using the normal evil guy's place but I really could not think of anything else and it is a classic place because dmc #1 and 2 took place on a island and I think 4 did too. Only 3 is not on a island}  
*5{wolfkit are small demons that are not vary strong but highly intelligent and really good with magic. That has a wolf demon with fox or cat demon in it or at lest one of the parents is a demon and the other is a normal cat, fox, or wolf}  
*6{think dmc1 the place you first fight phantom and nightmare}


	3. Chapter 3 Old friend and new foes

CH.3

warning my spell checker quit on me so the spelling and grammar is not going to good

Old friend and new foes

{Amber}

After Mia got back I changed my clothes and soaked the one's that were covered in demon blood in holy water lucky for me that the holy only burned living things so my clothes did not burn out. Now I am wearing a pair of black jeans dark olive-green tank-top, a button up over shirt that is unbuttoned, and a dark gray hat with an olive-green rim [think Pandora], as I left to go talk to my mom I could not help but think of my birthday that is coming up. As I walked past my room I noticed a picture of me and some of my old friends was on the ground I put my book on the bed and pick it up, I just looked a bit. I was surprised when I found it three days ago and I still remember the first time we met.

{Flash back}

I was sitting in a big crab apple tree eating some apples throwing the core as far as I can. I just sighed then I yelled as hard as I can, "hello can anybody hear me?" I listen to the echo come back to me but it sounded more like an animal cry because of all the trees. Then I heard two voices coming this way, then I saw two small boys with silver hair and then they started to yell at each other than started fighting. I try to get their attention but no luck. Then I yelled, "You pretty boys can you stop fighting over who is prettier?" Then they stopped fighting and one of the boys was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. He was looking for where my voice was coming from. The other one just said, "Come out and show yourself." I sighed then said "walk over to the crab apple tree where all the apple cores are." The red one nodded and started to walk over to the tree but the other one which was wearing all blue sighed and pulled out a knife and followed him. They reached the base of the tree and asked, "Where are you?" I just sighed "looked up" I said. They both looked up to see a girl around the age of six sitting on a branch waving. Then the one in blue asked me, "What do you want?" as he glared at me. I looked at him sheepishly and searched the back of my head and said, "I need some help, I am stuck in this tree." The one in red asked me, "Why don't you climb down?" I just looked at him and said, "My foot is stuck in a branch and I can't get it out, so will one of you come help me out?" "Humph you got yourself into that mess, you can get yourself out. Come on Dante let's go home." the blue one said. "But Verg we can't just leave her" Dante said. "Yes we can, and stop calling me that." Verg said. Then Dante said, "Fine go home, I am going to help her." "Fine with me I am going home now." Verg said as he walks off. Then Dante looked up and asked, "So whets your name?" "My name is Amber, What's your name?" I asked him. "It's Dante" he said as he climbed.

{End of flash back Amber view}

I sigh I did miss him then I notes something the guy in red look like him and a little like Sparda. But it can't he is dead it can't be. Well I have seen much more weird things before so and they did not found a body and he could be him. Then it click that was him. 'That why my mom did not go all mother hen like and why she was happy to see him' I was about to cry with happiness that he was living 'oh he alive' I thought happily 'but he going to pay for not telling me' I thought darkly as I walk out of my room. I try not to run it was a short walk to where he was then I stop when I heard him and my mom voice in the next room I look to see Zylo still out I walk over to him and try to weak him up but nothing was working so I smack him up side the head that work he was up and looking around. "Well I am glad you up" I said loud enough for my mom to hear. Then he look at and ask "what happen" I smile and rub the back of my head and said "I slip and fell on you when we where trying get down from the tree and knock you out" 'I did not wont to tell him what happen I don't need him scared for life' hope he believes my lie then he ask "how did you get me here in your house" then I said "a old friend played a visit and my mom told him where I was and he found us and help me out" 'I just hope that Dante can lie like when we where kids' then the door open and my mom came out and Dante right after. Then Dante said in the most care free way "well I am to see your up when I found you guy Amber was trying to drag you back here she said she slip while coming down a tree right on top of you I still said you should not climb trees Amber most of the time you get hurt or someone else like the time you got stuck in a tree because you climb to high up that was funny we had to get some one rely tall with a rely tall ladder" "ok I think he gets it" I said glaring at Dante. Dante just laugh Zylo just look at him over then ask amber "this it the guy that hit you with a door earlier today because you did say that he had white hair, blue eyes and wears a lot of red" my mom just give Dante her death glare. I just snickered that him the turn back to Zylo and said "yes it is but I did not recognize him because its be a very long time since the last time I saw him" "and I thought he was dead" I mumble to my self not to loud but I could tell that Dante heard me he got a sad look in his eyes. Then I told Zylo "you better get home" then my mom said "I will give you a rid I need to get back to watch a friend's house and to drop Mary bag she forgot it again" Zylo just nod not rely want to walk home with a headache. When left I just look over to Dante was just looking back I sighed and got up and said "I am going to bed you can sleep where you like" it was just too awkward so I went to my room. 'I better go see if the others are all right I hope that thing did not get them' I thought will I turn and left the room then I it hit me 'I could get their help with Dante later for not telling that he was alive' I trying not laugh evilly Mai just looks at me with raise eyebrow not sure to ask or not. I just made my way to my pray not sure how to good about killing him I sighed I did not rely want to kill him but he will pay I can tell you that. Then I stop and look out the window it was a full moon. Then I heard barking and howling I sighed it always reminded me of him and how Dante and I became friends.

{Another flash back}

When Dante got to where I am at. He looked and asked me "so how and where did you get stuck?" I just pointed at where my ankle is. It was in between two branches and looks a little raw from trying to get out and sprained too. Then I said, "I was walking when this odd-looking animal thing started to chase me so I ran up this tree, it looked like a big lizard thing then I slipped and got stuck and I think it's sprained when I try to get it out. I tried to cry for help then it jumped up and bit me. I cry for help and out of pain but it just sounds like a puppy calling out thanks to the trees and that it was bits into me rely badly. Then I kick it knocking it off of me and out of the tree. It walked around the tree it had a happy look in its eyes. So I bit my bottom lip but still a soft whimper sound came out and it made it's eyes light up with joy I think it enjoy my pain, it looked at me like a prettier looking at an unprotected pup. So I was just an easy meal to it then it jumped back up to where I was a bit me again. But to my surprise this wolf like thing came out of no way and attacked the lizard thing and knocked it off of me and fought with it and cast it off then it turned and looked up at me. Then jumped up to the spot you're sitting in now. I thought I was done for as it growled at me. Then it sniffed me and licked my wounds. I closed my eyes as it licked me waiting for it to finish me but it didn't. It licked my wounds clean then started on its own wounds; it was badly hurt from the fight. So I grabbed my bag and took out a first aid kit and quickly wrapped my arm then I looked at the thing that saved me, it looked like a puppy I could tell it wasn't fully grown it was the same size of me. So I bandaged it up then it tried to get me out but no luck, then it left and you showed up." As I finished my tail Dante got my foot free, it was sore, I yelped and whimpered a little when I tried to stand. So he helped me down the tree. I noticed my cut open and the smell of my blood filled the air.

Then a growl could be heard then the wolf thing from before came in between me and Dante, it growled at Dante I told it to stop. It stopped and looked at me, and then it walked over and sniffed Dante's hand. It then walked to my side and licked my open wounds clean off the blood and nudged me I just pet it and said "aren't you a friendly little guy". It had a small wound running down it right eye "I think you need a name how about I call you fang" Dante just gave me that rely looks "what it that or scar" I said. It just showed it fang and bark "see I thinks he likes it" I said petting it fang just back happily and lick me. Then Dante said "what do you think it is" I just giggle at him then said "what does it look like, It's a puppy" "I know that but what type of puppy" he said crossing his arms turning his face away but still keeping his eye on fang. I just smile and said "a wolf or at lest haft" Dante's eye went big and said/shout "WHAT?" Amber just went back petting fang and snuggling him like it was a normal puppy. Then she polled out a peace of what looks like fish and fed him it. Dante just think 'this girl is nuts but hang out with her might be rely fun.'

{End of flash back a long flash back amber view}

I went back to grab my book. As I walk with my book in hand reading some things that I can do to Dante for him not telling that he was alive. Then I headed for the back yard when I got to my garden which was not to far in the woods. When I got to it there was a nice clearing there was a lot of flowers and herds and some trees, bushes, and other plants that have fruit on them. I whistle for some thing to come out, a fetish and a small cat like demon, a small dragons came running "Hello master Amber" the fetish said with a tip of his hat and a bow. I look at him and said "Dark how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" "I sorry but I do owe you my life and I will serve you until my debt is paid" dark said I just rolled my eyes. The cat just look at me and smile then bowed it head. The little dragon pup just run up and jump on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck and creep and purred with infection "ok I get it you miss me Vincent" I giggled. "Guys I need you help with a little plan" I said with a little bit of an evil smile "and that means you to shadow" I look at the cat demon she look at me with the same smile. "so whose the poor soul" she purred "oh just an old friend that did some thing rely stupid" I said "so what do have in plan" dark ask "most likely some thing that going to hurt a lot" shadow said "that the plan but he stong so you guy might get hurt this guy just killed a demon not to long ago" I said "oh so who is this man" Dark ask "his name is Dante" I told him "oh is he cute" shadow purred I just shot her a glared. "so did he tell you about the demon he killed was he try to sound all tough like" shadow purred "no and demon came and attack I don't know why" I said like it was no big deal. It was getting colder and there where dark clouds in the sky I look that the three in front of me "it getting rely cold out is it not and my mom not home you guy should come in the house to night you can sleep in my room I will have Mai keep a eye my friend" I said walking towards the house with Vincent in my arms and shadow not to far behind. Dark was not sure but he could not disobey her and she did said a demon attack I must keep an eye on her and that Dante character' he thought and follow her home.

{Some where else}

'**So what to do today hum...**'Kryptos was just board he did not want to go after the girl just yet. So he just sitting in his throne with a rubber ball that looks like a skull and bouncing it off the wall. '**And I can't came up with a good plain to get the girl that is not been you be use in a movie of any kind or in a video game. I gust I can seen a spy in to fine their weakness but that so cliché but if it not broken don't fix it but does that ever work and being a evil overlord there not many people to trust and you rely can't trust a demon and is smart enough to speak or think on it own**' Kryptos sighed he was to deep in thought to notes that some one came into the room. 'Hum... he must be deep in thought to not notice me yet or is he just spacing out again' Shaun thought looking that Kryptos. Shaun cleared his trout to get Kryptos attention. Kryptos look at him and growled "**what do you want**" I just smile at he and said "have you look at the date it is" "**no why**" Kryptos said not sure where Shaun was going "it the 21 of June the day you should know it my b-day[yes evil guy do have b-day to]and I was just going to ask you if you want to go to a bar some where that not and this island and where no one will try to spike you drink" Shaun said 'but I am not promising that I won't' snickering that his thought and 'last year Christmas party which a demon spike his drink and he got all lovey-dovey to a couple of people which one of them was me' shudder at that thought 'but I got some rely good picture of him and statue and some other embarrassing picture and videos clips'. He just looked at me and thinks '**better go with him I don't want him to get killed and/or rap**' then Kryptos said "**why not I have nothing better to do**" "ok let me get some things and get ready" Shaun said smiling happily. 'And I need to get a fallout guy' I thought snickering.

{Back at Amber's please Amber view}

when we got back to my house "**so when can I meet him**" shadow keep asking "ok I get it will you shut up" I sighed "shadow you will be able to meet him but you have to act like a normal cat ok" I said "**ok I just hope he is cute**" she purred "you know your a pervert right" I said "you keep telling that but I don't see it" she said then we both start laughing knowing that was a lie. "yo dark can you tack Vincent to may room while I you make sure shadow does not do something stupid and pervert" I ask he just nod and hold Vincent gently in his claws/hands and floated to my room well I tuck shadow to meet Dante. when I walk in to the room that Dante was in I saw him watching Game of thrones he seems to enjoy it so I just sit on the arm of the couch "so are you enjoying Game of thrones it on my good to watch TV shows list" I said "yeah it pretty good" Dante said with a smirk then we heard a meowing we look to see shadow trying to act all cute and stuff "so when did you get a cat" Dante ask "it a stray that come here to hang out with me it leaves when my mom come home or any one else" I answered "well I am getting some food do you want any" I ask "no I all retry got some of that pizza earlier" Dante said so I left the room and got some pizza went by the living room and told Dante I was going to bed.

{Dante view}

When Amber went to bad I look back at the cat that was staring at me "so I know you a demon tell me should I not kill you right now" I said in a cold tone "so you can tell I am a demon good for you and why is because Amber will be sad if you do and the name shadow" the cat like demon name shadow said "so does she know that you're a demon" I ask shadow just smirk and said "she knows a lot about some things more than others but yes she does" "so are you going to tell me out but the others or am I going to get to find out all on my own" I ask "you will get to meet them but I am not going to give you all the answers where the fun in that well I am going to bed now good night hunter" shadow then left the room leaving me to my own thoughts 'so Amber has some demon friends by the look of it she is one crazy chick I just hope I don't have to kill any of them' I decided it was time to get some sleep.

{Some random city}

Kryptos and Shaun was at a bar enjoying them self {Kryptos was in human form he was pale with reddish sliver eyes and has long jet black hair with blood-red streaks he was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a blood-red shirt with a black leather jacket. Shaun is pale and have dark brown hair dark brown eye he was wearing a pair of black jeans a white t-shirt and a black blazer} "I am glade I came I am have a great time" Kryptos said with a big smile with two rely hot girls on his arms you can tell he is have one hell of a time. While Shaun was just drinking alone not to happy about that 'I should spike his drink more but no I did not bring enough of the stuff' he thought downing his fifth glass of saké he was having a good time but the fact that Kryptos got all the hot girls and he got none Shaun just sighed. Then Kryptos look to Shaun and than whispered to a really hot babe in a little red dress with long black hair, with dark red lips stick on and with those green eyes. If looks could kill she would be in jail for murder. "Hello there shug is this your first time I have not see you here before" she said in a sexy tone Shaun just look at her and said "your just talking to because Kryptos told you so just let me drink alone" then look back at he drink and gulped it down "oh came on now shug don't be like that I will be nice you" she said "whatever I am just drunk enough to not care any more" Shaun said with a drunken grin. The whole night was spent drinking and flirting with girls and going to a lot of other bars just because Kryptos can drink a hell of a lot. At the end of the night they both pretty damn drunk and all that stuff. "Man you're one of thee nicest human I met hic up you know that" Kryptos stutters as he leans on Shaun still in human from ever how drunk he is. "I know man you know I cants stand most demons or people for that matter you're Nott like them you're Nott a dump as" Shaun said as he all most fall flat on his face "man you're really drunk" Kryptos laughed at him falling on his ass laughing all the way like a mad man. "Your more drunker then me" Shaun laughed at him "we are both too drunk to do any thing" Shaun told him. So they went to a really cheap hotel when they got there. "Hello" a fat old guy said as the two drunks enter "hey there" Kryptos said with a smile as Shaun just hang off his shoulder giggling. "let me guess you and your "friend" need a room right" the fat man said "yeah we do" Shaun said "ok then that will be 25 per night" he said "ok we will take your best room and here is 50" Kryptos said "ok then here the key" the fat man said as he hand them the key to room 69 and count the money as they left. When they got to the room "look there only one bed" Shaun said "that ok" Kryptos said as walk over to the bed and place Shaun on it. Then he tock off his pants and jacket [trust me some type of leather you can't sleep in] Shaun should be glade he wears boxers. So now he is just wearing a blood-red shirt and boxers. Then he noticed that Shaun's jeans hand food and other thing on them "yo Shaun your pants have a loot of crap on them you need to take them off" Kryptos told him because they had to get some food be for the hotel "I not want to move" he wine "fine I will then" Kryptos said as he walk over more like stumble over and tuck them off then the blazer. Before Kryptos got in the bed he shift his from in to some thing more comfertable now he look like a humod demon with a pair of bat like wing, a tail, a pair of dark red horns and his hair is a little longer. Then he climbed in the bed and try to get some sleep but end up having cuddling with Shaun because he was freezing cold "mmmmm... your warm" Shaun mumble into Kryptos shirt haft sleep and drunk. Kryptos then rap his tail around Shaun and pulled him in tighter [the only resin the Kryptos is doing this is drunk and when that happen he is the lovey-dovey type and was cold as ice is a crappy hotel with no heaters] then rap his wing to keep them worm. Then next day Shaun started snuggling closer to the what was giving off the heat then he felt some thing nuzzling him he open one of his eyes to see what it only come face to face with Kryptos. "WHAT THE HELL" Shaun yelled as he shout up then regret that because of the fact he has a really bad hang over. Next thing he knew he was pulled back downed by Kryptos then he started to nuzzle him again "Kryptos wake up" Shaun and he pock Kryptos in the ribs but nothing happen. "I said wake up dame it" Shaun said as he jab him in the ribs "I am up I am up" Kryptos said as he shout up with Shaun still in his arms. "Kryptos can you let me go now" Shaun said softly "oh sorry" Kryptos said as he let go "so what happen last night" Shaun ask hoping some thing did not happen. "ok nothing happen we both where to drunk to get home so we got some food and rant a hotel room that all and I think you might got a date with that girl in the red dress I think her name was may" Kryptos told him "then why are you nuzzling and holding me without any clothes on" Shaun ask. "For 1 your pants are covered in food. 2 there no heater and you where ice-cold" Kryptos told him. "so how do you feel you dank all most as much as I did and that can kill most humans" Kryptos said "I am good just a massive hang over and a head ache from hell and can you talk softer" Shaun said Kryptos just laughed at that then told him "get some more sleep it will help" Shaun could not agree with him and went to bed he sleep most of that day getting up to puck and stuff like that and sleeping. The next day they left and they agree not to tell any one about what happen after they left the bar.


End file.
